Ceteruler The Just
by pepe1
Summary: A good story! plz R & R!! :) expect more chapters


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these brilliant Redwall characters or places, though I might throw in a few of my own along the way. I hope you enjoy:)  
  
  
  
CETERULER THE JUST  
  
By pepe  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful morning in the woods of Mossflower , the sky was cloudless, with only the sun to be seen , pouring its warmth and love on the world. A lone badger was walking through a thick part of the woods, hacking at the long grass to make the going easier. He wiped his brow of sweat, as he sat down for a break. He put down his pack of vittles , and took out a strawberry tart and dandelion tea . He was enjoying his break , taking in the sunlight, staring in awe at his surroundings, when he heard music getting closer to him from the east. It was the worst music he had ever heard, as it got louder and louder. Suddenly , from behind a tree, a hare popped out singing and playing a weird instrument. "Lost in these strange woods Oh poor hungry hare Without any vittles, wot Not even a flippin pear! A piece of bread would do me, Or a piece of cake, I would cook it myself, sah But I don't know how to bake!" The hare sat down next to the badger , continuing his song, as if he didn't even notice the badger was there, when he suddenly stopped his singing and put his harecordian down. "Hello, sah! Got any vittles for a hungry hare, wot?", the delightful hare asked. The badger opened up his pack and took out an apple and a bottle of cordial. "Ofcourse, but I only share food with people I know", he answered, with a smile on his face. "Steady on, chap, my names Torclair Fethringsol Consfortingham , or Torc for short". The hares ears short upright as he gave a smart salute to the badger , who couldn't hide a chuckle. "And you are, sah?", he asked. "Well", the badger replied, " My name's Ceteruler The Just." The hare munched on his apple as he looked the badger up and down , when he suddenly noticed the huge axe sitting next to the badgers axe. "Oh my, I bet that ones slain it's far share of rats , wot?" "Looks like it could slay that wabbler Scratcheye the Slayer!". The badgers ears suddenly shot up , hearing the name he had heard so many times in his dreams before. "Where did you hear that name!?" , he asked, trying to stay calm but failing to do so. "Well, sah , he is very famous on the western shores, where I'm from, wot?" , he replied. The badger closed his pack and stood up, picking up his axe , with a distant look in his eyes. The hare , never having any friends before, jumped up and picked up his harecordian , walking with the badger, not knowing where he was going.  
  
It had been a a whole day since they took off, and not a word had been said between the pair . The hare was slowing down , panting and holding his legs . "Steady on up there,wot? Can't a hare get a little break now and again, you walk too flippin fast for me!" The badger lord suddenly stopped and sat down on the grass, under a big oak tree, next to the rabbit. In the distance the mountains could be seen that led to the fire mountain of Salamandastron. The hare looked at Ceterulers eyes, noticing them turn a red colour. It was obvious the badger was angry . "So , where are we headed, sah?" , the hare asked. The badger didn't reply only staring to the mountains in the distance. The night was fairly uneventful as they made camp. The hare was asleep when suddenly the badger put his hand on the hare's mouth. "Shhhhh!" , the badger whispered. "We're being watched!". He moved his hand off of the hare's mouth and put his paw onto his axe. The hare put his hand on his dagger, pretending to be asleep. The sounds of footsteps moving closer to the camp could be heard . Ceteruler predicted there was 5 there so he jumped up and took out his acts. Eulaliaaaaaaaaa! He yelled as he was about to hack the first one when suddenly it said, "Please don't harm us sir!". Knowing this was too polite for any vermin, Torc jumped up and stood next his companion, trying to make out what type of creature it was in the dark. Suddenly the whole forest came alive with sound as over twoscore more of the creatures appeared out of the trees. Some were carrying torches, making it easy to tell they had run into a tribe of squirrels. A female squirrel with painted markings on her face, obviously the chief, strode up to the pair and took out her sword, holding it to Torc's neck. "Whadya want, barging into our domain like this!?", she asked. Ceteruler walked out of the shadow where he was standing , wielding his huge battle axe. The squirrels were terrified, climbing into the trees, trying to get out of reach of the huge weapon. "My name is Ceteruler The Just, the badger lord of brockhall!", he replied. The hare, seeing how terrified the squirrels were, felt relief and begun to act high and mighty. "You filthy little blighters, wot? Jumping in on us like that!" . He walked up to the squirrel chief . "And who are you, sah?" , he asked. My name is Queen G-Gazle", she managed to stutter out. Ceteruler grew old of the game . "Would you like to join us for a late night meal , Queen Gazle?", he asked in a voice that made him sound like a servant. The queen declined . " No thankyou good sir, but perhaps you would like to come to our home".  
  
  
  
Read and Review plz! 


End file.
